


Hush

by Tashilover



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: baby!Martin, mini-fill, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashilover/pseuds/Tashilover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amelia Crieff just wanted Martin to respond.</p><p>Based off a prompt in the CP prompt meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush

For a while, Amelia Crieff thought something was wrong with Martin. Since the very first day she brought him home from the hospital, Martin never cried.

He would pout or whine, bang his fists against the floor and occasionally bite (Amelia found this endlessly cute, the way he would gum at her arm) but never would he give out a wail.

He wasn't mute, this she knew. He was crying when he came out of her. Since then he refused to make any noise except for the occasional grunt.

Martin wasn't a very affectionate baby, either. By the time they were four months, Caitlin and Simon recognized her easily and often sought her out by reaching out for her. They giggled when she kissed them, smiled when she played with them.

Martin was so _stoic_ , so very nonchalant to her interactions, she feared he had a disorder. She wondered if she did something wrong to cause this.

One particular day when Martin was six months old, Amelia was in his nursery, quietly putting away clothes and toys. Martin stared at her from his crib, neither smiling nor frowning. Just staring.

Until she pulled out one of Simon's old aeroplane toys.

Amelia had forgotten about this toy as she took it out from an unused dresser drawer. It was covered in some dust and lint. Nothing a good wash wouldn't save.

"Gah!"

Amelia stiffened. She twisted around to face Martin, saw him reaching out to her from between the bars of the crib. "Gah! Gah! Gah!"

She quickly connected the dots."Is this what you want, Martin?" She asked, wiggling the toy.

"Gaaaaah!"

"Give me a second."

Martin wailed as she dashed out the room, going straight to the bathroom. She shoved the toy under the tap and turning on the water full blast, scrubbed the toy furiously. Even from over the roar of the rushing water, she heard Martin crying.

She hurridly went back to the nursery. "Martin, look!"

He immediately stopped crying. He reached out to her, fat hands flexing and unflexing. Amelia placed the toy in front of him.

He didn't even hesitate. He picked up the aeroplane, examining it carefully. Slowly, he placed a lone finger on the little propeler.

Amelia watched with anticipation.

The propeler spun. Martin seemed startled by the movement. So he did it again. And again. And again. He shrieked happily, wailing his arms like it was the best thing since sliced bread.

Amelia had to hold in a sob.

Martin stared up at her. With toy in hand, he reached for her, grinning madly. "Auuuunghhhn!"

She scooped him up and held him close, desperatly trying to keep the tears in as she felt his little fat arms wrap around her neck. The wing of the plane dug uncomfortably into her skin, but she didn't care.

For over the next thirty years, on his birthday, Amelia always bought Martin an aeroplane. Her husband always tried to persuade her to buy something else. "Don't you think he has enough? Aren't you being a little predictable?"

Maybe. All Amelia knew was every time she presented her gift to Martin, he would smile and hug her.


End file.
